puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 3
"These are Our Coaches!? Rabi-chi and Bea-chi!" is the third episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and the third episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm. It aired on April 23rd, 2011. Synopsis Aira and Rizumu are given a pair of special coaches to learn how to improve their dance skills. But in order to do it, they are forced to go through harsh training regiments. When the girls question the hard work and effort they have put into their time together they learn that eccentricities often pay off. Full Summary A mysterious figure observes the clumsy picture taken of Aira's poor performance earlier that week. He summons two, equally mysterious little creatures and tells them to go and take care of something. At Pretty Top, Kyoko brings up how much of a klutz Aira is. Aira rightfully points out that she kept trying to tell them but they forced her to do this. Kyoko brushes her off, revealing that they set up an intense training schedule for both girls and she sends them into the nearby room in order to get started. Rizumu is a little surprised that they want her to go too, but Kyoko explains that she believes someone with experience would be able to help Aira. They head into the other room to find a tall, scary figure waiting for them. The girls introduce themselves and are soon informed that the real person they are talking to is none other than a small penguin. He demands to be called Penguin-sensei and introduces them to Yamao Yamada, the administrator who lets Penguin-Sensei perch on his shoulder. He then explains that he is not the instructor, but he teaches future instructors for Prism Stars, and suddenly, the two little creatures from earlier are tossed at the girls. He and the tall man take off before they can ask anything. After Rabi-chi and Bea-chi introduce themselves to the girls, they summon Prism Stone Trunks for them, along with a Music Heart and VIP Card, but while this distracts Aira, Rizumu bluntly brings up how she just wants to get started. To their confusion, their new trainers dismiss Aira for home, confusing her highly until Rabi-chi forbids Aira from going home on any right paths- meaning she has to go left or straight. Annoyed, Aira points out that normally her walk only takes twenty minutes, and it'll now take two hours. Aira manages to pass, so she then makes Aira perform comedy with her. But when Aira struggles, Rabi-chi demands that they keep practicing, even if it takes all night. Due to the commotion coming from her bedroom though, the rest of the family starts to wonder what is going on. Her siblings comment on how busy she has been lately, causing their father to become uneasy and worry that Aira may be in love with someone, due to what their mom said. They make an attempt to peak in on her but are very surprised as she continues her comedy routine with Rabi. But because they do not see her, they assume that it is only Aira and quickly run back downstairs full anxiety, deciding that for the time being it is best to leave her alone. The following day Aira heads to China Town to reunite with an exhausted Rizumu, who brings up that she overslept because Bea-chi made her stay up and do a bunch of coloring book pictures and write poems. He is proud of her though, and they begin their next lesson by having Aira work as a waitress in the shop behind them, while Rizumu will be a chef. Jun comes to pay the girls a visit, but he is displeased with he ramen he ordered and sends it back, causing the girls to express confusion since they don't see anything wrong. Bea-chi and Rabi-chi point out that something ''golden ''is missing, which Aira believes to be corn. A week soon passes and the girls are then given a surprise test to show off what they have learned by performing a Prism Show for Kyoko, Jun, Yamada, and Penguin-sensei. Aira feels unprepared, while Rizumu is all for it. They head into the Prism World and give Meganee their Prism Stones to change into. She comments on them, then asks Rizumu how she would accent Aira's outfit. She looks through her prism stones while Bea-chi and Rabi-chi cheer for her, then after being reminded of the corn from the day before, she finds a cute hoodie for Aira. It is given a pass and many compliments while Meganee explains how versatile colors can be to match a stage theme. Soon Aira is asked to dance for everyone. She isn't very confident but Rizumu thinks she will be fine since she was able to pass. So they begin the music and Aira heads out and begins to skate. She notices how much her balance has improved, along with her turns due to all of her training, then after being told to spin she realizes that she has never done it before. She recalls what Rabi-chi told her before and she is able to pull one off before performing Fresh Fruit Basket, which allows her to pass. In the meeting room, everyone expresses the interest to see the Comedy Lesson that Rabi-chi made Aira do. But when it turns out that Rabi-chi only did it for fun, this angers Aira so much that she starts chasing the troublesome mascot around the room. Live Action Segments Starting the show Inside the shop, the girls introduce themselves before they begin to discuss the upcoming summer line. Reina is excited to wear black vests while Karin wants to wear a cute pink skirt. Mia decides that they should hold a sexy outfit contest and take turns Pretty Remaking Aira's attire. Karin goes first and starts with a pink and black skirt, followed by a tight denim jacket to create a cool big sister style. Then Reina decides to switch the top and skirt for a stylish, sexy, cool outfit by putting Aira in a black vest with a denim skirt. Mia then takes her turn, she keeps the vest but changes the bottoms to the cute pink skirt again, and adds a black cap for a Bittersweet outfit. She then shows her hybrid outfit to the audience on herself and the others compliment how cute it looks before they begin the show. After the Show The girls express a sadness in not being able to have teachers like Rabi-chi and Bea-chi because that could never happen in real life. Unknown to them, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi are actually watching and secretly rooting for the girls. They decide to Pretty Remake an outfit today by focusing on the colors. They mention how a pink vest would create a lovely outfit, while Karin takes a moment to explain her own, energetic green outfit she chose for the day. Then they put their Memory Pass in to see how well they did and watch as the gauge fills up further. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Penguin-sensei *Yamao Yamada *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Itsuki Harune Trivia *When Rabi-chi says they should get down to business, her arms are colored pink like her body. They should be lighter, like her feet. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 3/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes